Passion Haineuse
by Sirivanel
Summary: Severus et Sirius sont en mission sur l’ordre de Dumbledore. Mais un soir dans une chambre d’hotel... Je sais le titre est nul.


> **Titre** : Passion haineuse  
  
**Disclaimer** :Tous les personnages (excepté l'ancien membre de l'ordre du Phoenix cité ci-dessous) appartiennent à l'auteure J.K.Rowling. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire basé sur celle de la série Harry Potter.  
  
**Rating** : R  
  
**Résum** : Severus et Sirius sont en mission sur l'ordre de Dumbledore. Mais un soir dans une chambre d'hôtel...
> 
> * * *
> 
> Severus se pencha doucement sur son amant, effleurant du bout des lèvres la peau sensible qui lui était exposé. Un gémissement à peine perceptible s'échappa de la bouche de l'homme couché sous lui, étendu sur des draps de satins rouges. Ils étaient dans une chambre d'hôtel spacieuse qu'ils avaient prit pour passer la nuit alors qu'ils étaient en mission pour Dumbledore.  
  
Le vieil homme leur avait demandé de retrouvé un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui n'avait pas répondu à ses nombreuses lettres. Pourquoi les avaient-t-il choisit? Ils ne le sauraient peut-être jamais. Pourtant le directeur avait bien conscience que Sirius et Severus ne pouvait pas se tolérer, ils se détestaient mutuellement, se fuyant chacun comme si l'autre était atteint de la peste. Avait-il compris quelque chose avant eux? Un sentiment caché se logeait depuis des années alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en était conscient? De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas eux le choix de partir ensemble pour cette mission. Les deux hommes acceptèrent à contre coeur le compagnon qui leur était désigné.  
  
Ce fut difficile au début. Chacun trouvant prétexte pour prouvé l'incompétence de l'autre, pour se convaincre que le directeur avait fait une erreur de les placé ensemble. Mais au fond d'eux même, bien caché au plus profond de leur coeur, ils jubilaient d'être aussi proche de leur némésis. Vue de l'extérieur, n'importe qui aurait pu jurer que ces deux là était prêt à se tuer, leur intérêt était caché par une haine profonde vis à vis l'autre. Mais en y pensant bien, n'était-ce pas la haine d'eux-mêmes qu'ils exprimaient?  
  
Le résultat de cette mission, malheureusement pas encore achevée, fut des plus surprenante pour les deux hommes en question. Ils avaient prit une chambre d'hôtel se démontrant chacun la haine réciproque tout au long de la soirée. Cependant, au cour d'une dispute mouvementé à propos d'un détail tellement sans importance qu'ils l'oublièrent au beau milieu de leur combat verbal, une forte tension s'était installé entre eux. Sans s'en rendre compte ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre s'insultant toujours aussi vigoureusement et bientôt il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres entre leur deux visage. Se fut Severus le premier qui combla le vide qui restait entre eux en capturant les lèvres de Sirius entre les siennes. Le gryffondor avait aussitôt répondu au baiser se laissant aller contre le corps de l'homme plus grand. Les mains de Severus étaient partout dans son dos alors que leur langue se mêlaient dans un combat passionnel. Sirius avait entouré le cou du serpentard de ses deux bras s'accrochant à lui comme s'il allait tombé s'il le lâchait ne serait-ce qu'un peu.  
  
Et ils s'étaient retrouvé dans l'unique lit de la chambre, les vêtements jeté partout autour d'eux. Severus descendaient sur le ventre de Sirius, le frôlant juste de ses lèvres. Il laissa sortir sa langue pour la faire glisser sur les abdominaux bien développés de son amant. Il allait tellement lentement que s'en était une torture pour Sirius qui avait les bras emprisonnés dans les mains de Severus afin que ceux-ci ne bouge pas. La langue s'aventura dans le nombril du prisonnier le taquinant doucement. Quand Severus quitta le nombril de Sirius pour y déposer des baisers passionnés sur son bas ventre, Sirius sentit une monté de chaleur l'envahir de la tête aux pieds. Il avait du mal à ne pas bouger, il sentait la bouche de Severus tout près de son sexe dressé à en faire mal. Il rejeta la tête vers l'arrière lorsque son amant fit glisser le bout de sa langue le long de sont sexe tendu. Il avait envie de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre homme pour le diriger, mais ses poignets étaient solidement collés au lit par les mains de Severus. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Severus le prit enfin dans sa bouche suçant légèrement au début puis plus rapidement ensuite. Sirius haletait de plaisir, criant presque. Puis juste avant qu'il atteigne l'apogée Severus se retira brusquement et Sirius protesta vivement. Un sourire rusé s'afficha sur le visage de l'homme au dessus qui remonta vite vers les lèvres de son amant et les captura dans un long baiser vigoureux délaissant les poignets de son prisonnier pour abandonné ses mains sur le corps qui se délectait de toutes ces caresses. Sirius se cambra sous le corps brûlant qui le recouvrait, appuyant leur peau l'une contre l'autre. Leur sexe se touchaient se qui envoyait des frissons de plaisir aux deux hommes.  
  
« Tu ne croyais pas que ça allait terminer si vite, n'est-ce pas Sirius? » lui murmura Severus dans le creux de l'oreille.  
  
Impatient, Sirius glissa ses mains entre leur corps et empoigna le sexe de Severus qui grogna doucement dans le cou de son amant. Il laissa ses mains caresser le membre viril qui se dressait à ses mouvements de va et viens. Les hanches de Severus se mirent à bouger aux même rythme que les mains qui le capturaient. Bientôt, Severus se retira de la poigne qui lui procurait une incroyable jouissance et se plaça entre les jambes de son amant. Sirius le regardait faire excité à l'idée de ce qui allait venir.  
  
« Tu l'as déjà fait? » demanda Severus.  
  
Sirius rougit un peu et admit d'un signe négatif de la tête que ça allait être sa première fois. Il n'avait jamais eux la chance de faire l'amour avec un autre homme. Il avait toujours préféré les filles. Mais cette fois il désirait plus que tout sentir ce membre à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait envie de savoir ce que les femmes ressentaient lorsqu'il les prenait.  
  
« Tu sais, on est pas obligé de le faire... » commença Severus mais Sirius le coupa immédiatement.  
  
« Non, je veux le faire! Je veux que tu me prenne Severus. »  
  
Il avait l'impression d'être une jeune écolière qui a lut un peu trop de roman savon, mais il avait dit la stricte vérité. L'homme qui se dressait au dessus de lui était le seul qu'il voulait pour sa première fois. Son coeur battait vite alors que Severus considérait la situation.  
  
« Très bien, concéda-t-il, mais si tu veux que j'arrête n'hésite pas à me le dire et je cesserai immédiatement. Ça risque de faire mal au début. »  
  
Sirius hocha la tête et un légère appréhension s'empara de lui. Il n'en laissa rien paraître de peur que Severus ne décide d'arrêter. Severus prit sa baguette et fit apparaître un tube de lubrifiant. Il en versa un peu sur ses doigts et en introduisit un à l'intérieur de Sirius. Il fit quelque mouvement pour détendre les muscles et introduit un deuxième doigts lorsqu'il sentit les muscles se desserrer. Sirius ne bougea pas, et essaya de se décontracter bien que la position fut légèrement inconfortable. Est-ce que ce sera comme ça lorsque Severus le prendra finalement. Puis les doigts de Severus allèrent heurter sa prostate et un éclair de plaisir lui traversa le corps. Il haleta à la sensation nouvelle et, inconsciemment, écarta les jambes de façon invitante. Les doigts caressèrent sa prostate le faisant gémir de plus belle. Un troisième doigts vint rejoindre les autres et Sirius se mit à exiger plus.  
  
« Pas tout de suite, tu n'es pas encore prêt, lui répéta Severus »  
  
Bien sûr il avait du mal à concevoir qu'il ne pouvait pas être prêt alors que tout son corps demandait à être remplit. Enfin, les doigts de Severus le quittèrent et ils furent remplacer par le bout de son gland qui se plaça à l'entré de son trou. Il poussa doucement à l'intérieur de ce corps chaud et une douleur fulgurante envahit Sirius. Celui-ci se cambra aussitôt et eu envie avec peine de demander à Severus d'arrêter. Severus le sentit et stoppa net tout mouvement.  
  
« Essais de te détendre Sirius. » le réconforta-t-il.  
  
Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux Sirius alors qu'il tentait de se détendre. Severus se retira tout de suite en voyant une larme couler le long de la joue de son amant. Sirius protesta, mais Severus lui coupa la parole en appuyant son front contre celui de l'autre homme.  
  
« Écoute, si ça fait trop mal on ne forcera rien. C'est normal tu sais, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peuvent pratiqué ça. On peu faire autre chose. »  
  
« Non, je veux le faire Severus. Je peux le faire, s'il te plait. » le supplia-t-il.  
  
« On va essayer une dernière fois. »  
  
Severus se remit en position, mais juste avant de commencer, il appliqua plus de lubrifiant sur son sexe et sur l'entré de Sirius. Il poussa à nouveau en lui, plus tranquillement cette fois et fut soulagé de voir Sirius se détendre un peu plus cette fois-ci.  
  
« Ça va?, demanda-t-il. »  
  
Sirius acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et ferma les yeux s'abandonnant entièrement à l'autre homme. Lorsque Severus fut entièrement en lui il attendit un peu pour laisser le corps de Sirius s'habituer à lui. Il fit quelque mouvement d'essais et voyant Sirius réagir positivement à ses caresses, il se retira doucement pour s'enfoncer à nouveau à l'intérieur du corps si invitant. Sirius gémit doucement de plaisir et Severus recommença le mouvement cette fois-ci un peu plus durement. Il recommença de nouveau et alla de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort s'abandonnant au plaisir qui le submergeait. Il avait plusieurs fois expérimenté cette position avec d'autre hommes, mais cette fois c'était encore mieux. Une émotion venait accompagné l'acte et il n'avait jamais cru que cela pouvait faire une tel différence. Sirius poussait de petit cris au rythme de ses poussés. Sirius enfonça ses doigts dans les épaules de Severus s'accrochant désespérément à lui alors que celui-ci le baisait définitivement. Il était inondé de plaisir pur et ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier de jouissance à chaque coup que donnait Severus. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Severus ce qui changea un peu l'angle de pénétration et qui donnait un meilleur accès au sexe de Severus qui entrait plus profondément en lui. Toutes pensées concrètes l'avait quitté, tout ce dont il pouvait pensé était qu'il voulait plus. Il se mit à marmonner des phrases incompréhensible et il s'en foutait tant c'était bon. Mieux que toutes les femmes qu'il avait connu. Il était remplit par l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout et ne voulait absolument pas que ça s'arrête. Soudain ses muscles se contractèrent et une explosion jaillit en lui alors qu'il projeta son sperme sur leur ventre. Peu de temps après Severus venu à son tour à l'intérieur de son amant. Jamais ils n'avaient connu un tel orgasme. Severus s'effondra sur Sirius, la tête enfoncé dans le creux de son cou. Il se retira doucement et s'allongea à ses côté. Sirius se blottit contre le corps chaud de l'homme qui venait de lui prendre sa virginité, du moins de ce coté là, et chuchota un faible « Je t'aime » à l'adresse de son amant et s'endormit aussitôt. Severus resta éveillé quelques temps à retourner les évènements de la soirée dans sa tête et finit par s'endormir à son tour.  
  
Le lendemain ils continuèrent leur recherche, mais cette fois, ce fut avec joie qu'ils appliquèrent leur mission. Ils retrouvèrent l'homme tant cherché et à partir de ce jour là ils ne se chamaillèrent plus une seule fois, sauf peut-être en de rares occasions comme lorsque l'un d'eux laissait traîner quelque chose ou encore quand l'autre avait emprunter la brosse à dent à son amant sans permission, mais ce sont d'autres histoires qui seront peut-être raconté un jour.


End file.
